


Summer memories

by angelfromthesky1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfromthesky1/pseuds/angelfromthesky1
Summary: Kuroko had always been in love with Akashi. But he kept them hiden. Then Akashi fell in love with someone else.





	Summer memories

Kuroko P.O.V

I always watched him and respected him. He was the one who found me the one who saved me.... I fell in love with him. 

One day as Akashi and me were walking down the hallway talking and laughing we bump into someone. She fell on the floor and paper scatter everywhere.

"Sorry." Akashi said. I also apologize and we both helped her picked up the paper.

"No, in fine I should have watch where I was going." She smiled. She had straight long brown hair and with her beautiful round brown eyes like chocolate.

Akashi and their eyes met. I felt it the moment when two people meet their special someone....

__________________________________________________

~ last summer ~  
It was summer. Akashi and Shiori have been dating for three years now. They announced it to us at lunch that day.

"Everyone we would like to tell you all something." Akashi smiled at Shiori.

"What is it?" Midorima said.

I knew this was coming I didn't want to hear so I looked down.

"Me and Shiori are officially dating now." Akashi said. Shiori blush.

"Wow! Akashichii im happy for you! Congratulations!" Kise said happily.

"Congrats..." Murasakibara chew on his snack.

"Hmph. It's not like I care or anything. Congrats you two."Midorima adjust his glasses.

"Eh? Well good luck you two." Aoimine said bored.

"Thank you everyone. Kuroko?" Akashi looked at me also everyone else. Because I haven't said anything.

"Ah...well I'm happy for you Akashi. Congratulation." I smiled a bit. Then I got up and walked out the door. No one stopped me.

The times Akashi and me spent together got lesser and lesser. I watch as those two hold hands and hug each other the other day I saw them kiss each other my heart hurt. But Akashi looks happy. If Akashi happy then I'm also happy. I'll shut all this feelings down in a little bottle.

"Ne..lets all go to the summer festival." Shiori said.

We all looked at her.

"Sure. I have nothing to do anyway." Kise said.

"Me too." They all said and nodded their head.

"What about you Tetsu?" Aomine looked over at me.

"I...well.." I flinch when Aomine called me. I looked up and met with Akashi eyes. I looked down quickly.

"Kuroko you don't have to go if you don't want to. No one forcing you." Akashi said.

I felt a stabbed in my heart. Did Akashi not want him to come.

"I'll go.." I said. They all cheered.

~ Summer festival~  
I was the first to arrive at the festival gate. I wore a light blue kimono with dark blue pretty blue goldfish.

"I wonder what Akashi will say to about my outfit. Do I look good or bad?" I thought to myself.

I looked at myself if there are any wrinkles or anything messed up.

"Ah! Kurokochii your here!" Kise waved at me. I saw the rest of the GOM Except Shiori.

"Yeah, I arrived first. Where is Shiori?" I said.

"Well she said she was coming" Akashi said. We all waited for her.

"Kuroko that's a nice outfit your wearing." Akashi smiled at me. I blush a bit. My heart was making sound.

"Thank you. I think you look handsome in that Kimono too." I looked at him. Akashi wore a red kimono with a golden dragon on it with his chest showing in the middle. It made him look hot and handsome. (Sorry not good at describing)

"Thank you." Akashi smiled at me. I felt my face turn even more red. I quickly hide behind Aomine. Aomine looked at me I hid my face from his back.

"Huh? What's wrong Tetsu? Your face is kinda-"Aomine looked me confused.

"I'm fine." I quickly said. Aomine didn't say anything.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late." Shiori waved at us. We all looked at her. Everyone face was frozen.

Shiori wore a pink kimono with Sakura tree designs with pink flowers. She had her hair tied up with a pretty hair pin of flowers and butterfly. She looked beautiful. She walked up to Akashi.

"How do I look Seijirou..?" She was blushing. Akashi was still staring at her amazed of how beautiful she looks. 

"You look beautiful. I can't say anything." Akashi face was blushing a bit.

Ah..I want him to look at me like that also. But I can't this if for Akashi. If Akashi is happy I'm also happy.

My bottle of feelings I heard a slight crack.

"You two stop flirting. Let's go." Midorima said.

We went to the stalls I noticed Akashi and Shiori were holding hands and laughing together. I felt jealous. We ate some candy apples and other foods. Akashi won a game of shooting and got a cute stuff bunny to Shiori. She smiled happily with Akashi. I was looking at them with mix emotion. Shiori caught me staring and I looked away embarrass for getting caught staring at them.

"Everyone We both are going to hang out somewhere  else. You guys can continue wherever you want to go." Akashi said. They all nodded. I didn't say anything. I noticed Shiori was looking at me I looked away from her. She wanted to say something but I cut her off.

"I understand." My voice sounded angry. They looked at me shocked. I walked away from them.

I walked through the crowds alone. I felt tears starting to form. I wanted to cry. Tears fell down. I wiped them away with my sleeves. I wanted to go home. So I walked out of the festival entrance.

"Why..I loved you first and now..." I cried.

"Kuroko!" I felt someone grabbed my arm. My eyes widen.

"Shiori...what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Akashi?" I said.

She looked at me sadly with guilt and hurt.

"Kuroko are you in love with Seijirou?" She said. My eyes widen. I tried to shake her off.

"I don't know what your talking about. I don't love Akashi...please let me go." I tried to shake her but she held onto me tighter.

"Your Lying! I can tell because you always looked at Seijirou! I understand how you feel. I'm not mad at you or anything  just let me-"She shouted. 

When I got out of her grip. I saw a truck coming tward me. 

"I'm going to die...without telling him my feelings.." I closed my eyes shut.

But felt someone pushed me away. My eyes widen I saw a person with brown hair and round brown eyes looked at me. She smiled and mouthed "Im sorry."

That's when everything turned dark.

 

When I woke up again I was at a hospital wrapped in bandages on my head, knees, and arms. I was wondering why I was here then everything came to me. I sat up quickly.

"Shiori! Where's Shiori! Is she okay!" I shouted. I looked and saw all the GOM looking at me with sad faces.

"Kuroko Shiroi had passed away." Midorima said sadly.

My whole world froze I felt tears fall I screamed and shouted. It was my fault this happens I ruined Akashi happiness. If only I never existed.

Three days later they made a funeral for Shiori. Rain fell from the sky hard. Akashi was crying at her grave and shouting. Me and the GOM watch as he cry. we didn't say anything or went to confront him.

"Why...why did this happened don't leave me Shiori we promised...we'll always be together." He sadly said.

That day everything changed Akashi turned into a different kind of person like he had another personality. He became much stronger and more colder. He didn't smile anymore. Everyone got stronger and I was left behind. That day Teiko was all about winning. When we verse Meiko one of my friend from childhood. We destroyed them instantly like a game. My heart shattered we were all monsters. They all turned into monsters. When the graduation ceremony came I called Akashi at the back of the school.

"Did you found your answer Tetsuya." He said. I flinch at him using my first name.

"No not yet. But I wanted to tell you something before I leave this place." I looked at him in the eyes.

"Akashi I love you." I said. His eyes widen he looked shocked. He didn't say anything.

"Not as a friend but as a lover. Ever since you found me I fell in love with you ever since then. Even though you dated Shiroi I still loved you. I felt jealous and other feelings. You showed me these emotion I never had before. I just wanted you to know I'll always love you no matter what. No one else...because you stole my heart." I smiled.

I walked past him and didn't say anything else. He didn't say anything also.

~Winter cup final~  
"We won!" We all shouted Seirin had won Rakuzan and defeated them. Akashi turned back into his old self. I felt happy inside me. We all took photo of us wearing our metal and a golden big cup.

Everyone went home. I walked out of the building but stopped when I saw Akashi leaning on the wall like he was waiting for someone.

"Kuroko." Akashi looked up at me.

"Akashi, what are you doing here?" I said. 

"I wanted to talk to you. It's been a long time." He smiled.

We walked on the sidewalk of the road. Quietly not saying anything, the air was awkward.

"Kuroko." He looked at me we both stop at a park.

"I wanted to apologize for everything. And I-" I put a hand to cover his mouth. 

"Don't say it. It's fine. You don't have to answer. It was my fault that day. If Shiori haven't pushed me away I wouldn't be living here now. It's my fault! It only I haven't been born and loved you I-" Akashi pulled me into an embrace in his arms. I felt tears falling.

"It wasn't your fault. It was also mine. If only I noticed your feelings. I have hurts you." Akashi hugged me tightly. I cried in his chest.

"Nee..want to go to the summer festival with me." Akashi said.

We continue walking after I cried. I felt embarrass. I looked up at Akashi shocked.

"Eh. Are you sure? What about your friends I thought you were going with them?" I said.

"No, but I want to go with you. Is that okay?" He smiled.

I felt my face was red. I nodded my head and said a quiet 'yes'.

We both walked our separate ways and waved goodbye to each other.

~This year Summer Festival~  
Kuroko was looking in the mirror to check if he had anymore bed head. He wore a blue kimono with patterns and the stars on his kimono. Kuroko smiled to himself. He walked out of his houses and went to the festival. Festival lanterns lighted a path to the temple. Kuroko followed it.

When Kuroko reach the entrance he remember the times when everyone came here and Shiori. Kuroko stop in his track. 

"Why am I doing this..." Kuroko felt guilt in his chest.

"Kuroko your here." Kuroko looked up and saw Akashi at the entrance smiling at him. He wore a red kimono with red lycoris flowers designs. 

"Akashi. Hello." I bowed which I don't know why.

"...let's go." Akashi touch my back and lead me to a stall. He bought me a red apple candy. He smiled and we continued walking.

Shiori P.O.V  
When I opened my eyes I saw that I was at the entrance of the temple. I looked at myself I remember I was hit by truck. I have died. I looked around and saw that there was a festival going on. I was wondering why I was here. Then I saw a shade of red and blue. My eyes widen. I saw Akashi and Kuroko walking side by side a little bit not close together. I noticed Kuroko looked at Akashi hands he was about to touch Akashi hands but pulled back. 

Akashi didn't noticed this he was looking around at the stalls. His face was a bit red. I knew he had founded someone else. 

These two have fallen in love with each other but can't say it. Really these two Baka.

I smiled I knew why I was here. I wanted to help these two come back together. Even thought I have died I loved these two they are very important People to me. I knew Kuroko still felt guilt because he thought he killed me but I don't have hold grudge on people because he's my friend. I'm glad Akashi fell in love again. Then an idea pop in my head.

I walked over to the two idiots and smiled. If they can't say anything to express their feelings I will help them. Kuroko wanted to hold Akashi hands so I'll help him. I walked up close behind them. I smiled.

I grabbed Kuroko hands and Akashi hands and put their hands together. Kuroko noticed this and turned around but saw no one behind him. I push a person who had little balls and they flew everywhere. Creating a beautiful scene. Kuroko and Akashi eyes widen they smiled and laugh as the balls bounce up and down from the ground to the sky's like stars.

"I'm glad. Thank you." I said. Then I felt myself disappear into the starry sky.

Akashi P.O.V  
Both Kuroko and me turned around I though i heard Shiori voice. Kuroko also.  
We both looked at each other then at our hands. Our hands were holding each other. How did that happened.

"Akashi..that was.." Kuroko looked at me.

Yep. That was Shiori voice. She knew I had fallen in love with Kuroko. She planned this. That little rascal. I sigh. If that's what she wants. I'll say it properly. But inside I was glad that she came to help us.

"Kuroko." I turned to him. He looked at me.

"Yes?" Kuroko confused.

"I been wanting to say this to you. About your confession to me that day. I didn't give you an answer ever since then." I said. Kuroko eyes widen a bit. He didn't say anything so I continued.

"Kuroko I love you. Will you go out with me." I said serious.

Kuroko eyes widen even more tears fell from his face. I panic. Did I say something wrong?

"uh..Kuroko..I..uh did I say something wrong?" I panic.

"No, I'm just happy." Kuroko smiled at me with his teary eyes.

I smiled. 

"Your answer?" I said. He wiped away his tears.

"Yes...yes..I also love you." Kuroko said. I felt my heart beating fast. I smiled to myself. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips as the fireworks explode in the sky.

No one POV  
Shiori smiled as she watch the two new couple looked at each other loving.

"I'm glad. Then I better go." She smiled. She turned into little lights as they fly into the sky.

Akashi and Kuroko watch as the fireworks explode in the starry sky. Their hands enterwined. They looked at each other and smiled. Then they kissed again.

THE END


End file.
